Project Jupiter
by Amanda9
Summary: Anderea’s past fits together with her present and that of the Gunmen. Jupitor Series R&R Please
1. 1

Title: **Project Jupiter Pt. One**

By: Amanda

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG

Summary: Anderea's past fits together with her present and that of the Gunmen. 

Series Finished: September 1, 2001

****

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

10:19 A.M.

I rang the 'doorbell' and this time the buzzer blared. I waited for one of them to check the video screen and unlock the numerous dead bolts on the steel door. 

It was Byers. He pulled open the massive door, "Morning Mulder." He half smiled and yawned. He was still in his robe and pyjamas. He looked as if he had been up most of the night.

"Morning," I walked in, "Pretty dead in here."

"Yeah. They're just getting up," Frohike was dressed in his usual black. He seemed upset over the sluggishness of his group as he flipped through a newspaper. He had a stack of them in front of himself.

Byers shook his head as he re-bolted the door, almost disappointed in his own sluggish behaviour.

"Why you here?" Frohike asked, realizing no one had called me. 

"I'm looking for Anderea."

Frohike groaned.

"I assume she's in Langly's room. Haven't seen them this morning," Byers took a seat across form Frohike and took a newspaper. 

"….but I've heard them," Frohike grumbled.

He was really taking on the role of a grumpy old man.

Byers blushed a little as he read the paper.

I laughed, "I guess he won't be needing the videos back any time soon." It didn't even get a crack from him. His gruffy face was stone.

There must be something wrong with him, but he wasn't telling. And I had to go on with why I was there. As I walked back to Langly's room I noticed that having a woman live at the warehouse didn't affect the 'decor.' It was still the mess of three bachelors. But I think my apartment could still give them a run for their money. 

I knocked on the _door_ to his room. There was so fumbling and a "Just a minuet," reply from Langly.

I waited until he opened the door. "Mulder!" he was surprised to find me at his door. 

"Is Anderea here?" The smile on his face really answered the question before I even asked. 

"Yeah, she is," pride was now mixed in with his smile as he stepped back, letting me in. 

"Fox," she smiled a little embarrassed. She was wearing one of Langly's tee shirts and running her fingers through her hair to straighten it.

"I need to talk to you," I raised my eyebrows, trying to convey just what the topic was to her.

Her face slipped. I had just burst the bubble she was living in now. "Could you give us a few minuets Ree?" she was trying to sound like everything was still fine.

"Yeah, sure," he sounded a little put out as he grabbed his robe off a pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Thanks," she walked over to kiss him. To me it seemed like a little more than a_ 'leaving the room' _kind. I think she was afraid of what I had to tell her. 

Langly shut the door as he left.

"You wanna sit?" She asked referring to the bed.

I looked at the tumbled sheets and declined. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, she had a look of dread on her face, "What is it?" she winced preparing for pain. 

"Your name," I handed her a minilla folder. 

She opened the folder, "Project Jupiter?" she didn't seem impressed. 

"It was dubbed that," I started to explain, "Your father was at ground zero for it."

She started to look through the pages of text, photographs and number lists. "What is it?" She didn't seem to want to focus on it. 

"Essentially it's a military program," I felt like I was giving at briefing at the bureau. Only she didn't look at me like I was crazy, well not yet. "The military needed pilots who could handle the mental and physical exertion of their new aircraft." I shifted through the pages in the folder and brought a photograph to the top. It was the triangular shaped stealth flyers. "This is the aircraft. It's based on extraterrestrial technology." 

"So they needed pilots with alien capabilities," she was catching on and following along with the information. And she still hadn't looked at me as if I was _spooky_. All was going well. 

"Basically needed the characteristics," I clarified as she started to read the excerpts, "They wanted to breed them. A human-alien combination. Genetic engineering."

She looked up, a little confusion in her eyes, "What does this have to do with me?" 

I signalled for her to give me a moment, "The breeding would take time that they didn't want to take. They created an injection; Alien DNA." I waited a beat, "The test subjects were government children. Teenagers mostly."

She looked up at me, "I would have been on the list."

I sorted through the file again, pulling out a list with one highlighted entry, "You are on the list."

She read the entry; her birth name, birth date and an identification number. She dropped the folder and all the colour left her face. She looked like she was about to be sick, "I….I was….injected?"

"Just phase one of five." I guess that wasn't really a comfort. 

"Oh god!" she was fighting off throwing up and crying. She seemed like she felt her skin crawling. 

I had no clue how to comfort her. I wasn't sure if there was a way to. I thought about calling Langly back, at least he could hold her. But he didn't know what it was about. So, instead of standing there in silence I continued, "Phase one is just an introduction to it. To test the subjects reaction. Phase two is when real _changes _start to take effect."

She sighed a little. 

"Your father pulled you before that," I tried to reassure her. "That's why he changed your identity and cut you from your life."

She was just starring off, "To keep me out of the project he named me after it?!"

"Basically."

She didn't relax and I think she started to cry.

I couldn't tell her the final details, but the guys needed to know the danger that could be coming. 

"Are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder, she recoiled. I think it was because she felt uncomfortable in her own skin now. "We need to tell them."

"Could you give me a minute?" her voice was cracked.

"Sure," as I was closing the door I heard her pick up the folder and throw it across the room in frustration. 


	2. 2

Title:** Project Jupiter Pt. Two**

Mulder needing to talk to Anderea made me feel uneasy. I wasn't concentrating on the newspaper search and Frohike noticed. He was staring at me with his beaty little eyes, he was mad. But what else is new?

Mulder came down the hall first, Anderea wasn't with him. The whole thing made me nervous. There was such a government secret feel to this, even if it is just Mulder. He looked really solemn. 

"What's up man?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. There was nothing he could find to say. He looked back down the hall, toward my room. 

Anderea emerged from the hall. The smile that I usually have when I see her wasn't as bright; she didn't seem happy. She was still wearing my Korn tee shirt, but was holding some folder. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. And it looked like she could start again any minute. 

Before I could do much reacting, she spoke, "Seems like a good time to tell you about me." She tried to keep a light tone to her voice, but I heard the…..fear she felt.

Byers and Frohike looked up at her.

"Got my attention," Frohike looked up at her with accusing eyes.

I wanted to shelter her from him or even go to her. Only she seemed to want me to stay where I was. She wanted to see my reaction. I was straight out nervous. She was the first one I was EVER close to. And now she was keeping something big from me?!

She started by revealing who her _real_ father was.

"Thee Deep Throat?" Byers was reacting like it was some sort of major celebrity. I guess it would be kind of exciting if I wasn't this worried. Man, I'm never like this. 

Mulder nodded and Byers controlled his amazement, allowing Anderea to go on with her story. She almost cried as she relayed what happened to her mother and her stepfather, Frank because of her father and of their death. "I was supposed to be in the car."

When she had described the demise of her family Byers had a look on his face. A look like he had just found the holly grail. He turned to Frohike, whose eyes had the same wideness but his face was still, "Frohike?"

Frohike waved Byers away and closed his eyes, like he needed to clear his mind.

These two men knew something I didn't. Something that plagued Frohike. I was curious, but more intrigued about Anderea. She seemed like there was something more, something worse. 

"And then there's what we just found out," Mulder continued, taking the folder, almost offering to tell us so that she wouldn't have to. 

She closed her eyes, tight and her shoulders slumped. Oh god, this was bad!

Mulder rubbed her back lightly, letting his hand rest on the small of her back, "There was a program. Her father was involved with it; Project Jupiter."

"I've heard of it," Byers' brow furled, "Injections?"

Anderea shuttered. Mulder again rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as he continued, "It was a military plan. _Create_ pilots for the government UFOs using alien DNA." He didn't wait for any reaction from us, "They created an injection to use on government children in their teens." 

Tears started to stream down her cheeks from her closed eyes. '_OHMIGOD_!'

Byers stood and walked closer, "Did they….." his voice changed to a whisper, "test on her?"

She started to sob, answering his question and affirming my fear. My heart sank and Byers turned to Frohike. His eyes had the same look in them, but now anger. 

"Deep Throat pulled her out after phase one," Mulder continued to explain.

She shook her head, not wanting to hear it. Not wanting it to seep into her reality. She fled down the hall to my, well our room. I could still hear her crying behind the door. 

This was like way too much for me. "They tested on her?" I was so angry, so frustrated, SO outraged. "THEY used HER as a guinea pig?!" I slammed my hands down on the worktable. This is unbelievable. I had to go to her. I can't just let her cry alone. Mulder was oddly quiet. 

"There's something she doesn't know." Byers was reading him.

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. _This_ wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. 

"Well, what is it?" I had no patience, "You HAVE to tell me – us."

Mulder took a slow, long breath, "They're trying to tie up all the loose ends of the project. And if they know she's alive," he waited a beat, "She'll be one of those _ends_."

"NO," my automatic response.

Mulder put his hand on my arm. He must have thought I needed the restraint, or even the comfort, but I pulled away, misreading his intentions.

"She's not leaving! There's nothing you, them or Frohike can say about it!"

"Langly," Byers wanted me to relax.

"No, I won't lose her! I refuse to let them win, let them keep us apart! Not like you let them do with Suzanne," I knew I shouldn't have said it as soon as it left my mouth. 

But Byers reacted differently than I expected, he hugged me. He understood how I was feeling. We could relate to each other on this. We've never been really able to relate on anything. It was nice to finally have something personal connecting us. If only it wasn't this.

"We'll do anything we can to prevent that," Byers swallowed hard and let me out of the hug. He regained himself, putting his mind on possible solutions and pushing Suzanne slightly out, "We need to get into the database." His mind was going a mile a minute. I could barely think straight. "Frohike," he turned to where the shortest man was sitting. The stool was empty, "Where'd he go?"

"He must have slipped out when Langly –" Mulder left the rest of the sentence unfinished. It would have been interesting to see what he called my 'outburst.'

Byers searched the tabletops for the keys, "He took the van." He was worried. "He probably had to clear his head," he said to himself than he turned back to us, "Mulder could you help us a bit, where'd you get this information?" he didn't wait for any reply, he held his hand out for the folder.

"I can show you," Mulder handed off the folder as they walked over to a computer.

"I'm gonna go check on Anderea," I walked toward the door she was _hiding_ behind. 

Byers stopped me, "I think she needs sometime to let everything soak in," he was thinking of what was best. I think he always thinks of what's best. That's how he gets hurt. "We'll need you over here soon."

I nodded. He was right, she needed to absorb it, I needed to absorb it. What would I say to her anyway? So I met them at the computer. 

It had been hours since Mulder had left and there was little movement from Anderea. I had knocked on the bedroom door asking if she wanted or needed anything every hour. 

Her voice was scratchy through her crying when she replied, "no thank you." And Frohike still hadn't returned or even called. The vast warehouse was almost silent. 

Byers and I had hacked into the database for 'Project Jupiter'. But hadn't found anything useful. Mostly because I wasn't concentrating on it. My mind was on Anderea. I couldn't help worrying about her. I think I was falling or had fallen completely for her. And it wasn't just our late night rendevouz. Byers wasn't doing much better, he was preoccupied too. 

"Go check on her," he instructed as he went over to the phone. My guess; he was calling the cell phone we leave in the van again. He'd been calling whenever I checked on Anderea. 

* * * *

"God damn phone!" Frohike turned the power off the cell and tossed it onto the passenger seat. "Just leave me alone for a bit Byers." He knew that only Byers would call him every freaking hour, "Worry wart." There wasn't any reason to worry. He was just driving around in the gas-guzzler. And he hadn't even opened the bottle of whiskey he bought yet. Everything was fine, outside anyway. Frohike was piecing together everything he had heard today and what he knew. _Anderea: Government father, stepfather, Frank. My half brother, Frank was a stepfather to a girl with a government father. Car crash death. Government poobahs...._

He slammed on the breaks to turn into a parking lot on the other side of two driving lanes. He stopped the car and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a brown paper bag and pulled the bottle from it. He untwisted the lid and took a swig. His face contracted in reaction to the burring down his throat from the liquor. He took another swig, he was used to the burn now. Resting his wrists on the steering wheel he took up out the windshield, 'Peaceful Rest Cemetery.'

"Go figure," He swigged again. 


	3. 3

Project Jupiter Part three

****

Lone Gunmen Headquarters

9:34 p.m.

Byers and I hadn't made much more progress in the database. There were too many firewalls and I just didn't have the concentration I needed. We'd run her ID number and hit a wall. I was about to hit my head against a wall. 

Anderea still hadn't come out of the room. But she had taken the tea Byers insisted she drink. Since she hadn't eaten all-day he worried. Almost forced her to take the mug.

She was gracious about it, "thank you John." Her eyes were cast down and her hands trembled as she took the mug from him. 

"Make sure you drink it," he could be very _motherly_. But that was Byers. And boy was I glad. I wouldn't know what to do really today. I've NEVER been able to deal with women crying. Couldn't deal when my mom or sister would. Not even as a kid. I don't work well with the water works.

I couldn't take this anymore, not getting anywhere. I sat back in my chair and took my glasses off to rub the bridge of my nose. My eyes were stained and so was my neck. I was desperately hoping that since we hadn't found anything then it was over. But I knew that was never the case. It kind of felt like the calm before the storm. And it was majorly creeping me out. It gave me such a sick feeling. 

Byers had given up too. He sat with his elbows on the table rubbing his tried eyes. He didn't even look up when I rose from the table. He was too tired, both mind and body. He'd been worrying all day. And he had been thinking about Suzanne. I could tell by his sighs and it was in his eyes. It used to really bother me, him being all depressed would sort of piss me off. I mean, '_She's not here, get over it.' _But now, since Anderea, I understand it. I just don't know how he functions without her. 

I went to her hide out of the day and knocked, "Do you need anything?" 

The bed creaked and a breath later the door opened. Her face was stained from tears and her bottom lips quivered, "I need a shower," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Okay, sure," I moved out of her way to let her walk across and down the hall. She was weak and shaky. Completely wiped out. Today took its toll on everyone. It was a day you'd want to erase.

I went into the bedroom to get her a fresh Ramones tee shit to change into. The room was a little mess. Tissues were scattered all over; she must have used the whole box. She had also tidied up the clothing pile: It was folded! But her stuff was another story. Most of it had been thrown against the wall. A compact mirror was smashed. It must have been some emotional roller coaster she was on. I just wish I could have been the safety bar. But I don't know how good I'd be at it…._. 'I'll get this after.' _I took the shirt over to the bathroom for Anderea.

"It's just me," I informed her when I opened the door. Didn't want to spook her. "I got you some clothes," I pulled a towel out from under the sink, "and a towel."

I had my hand on the doorknob to leave when she stopped me, "Ree."

I spun around, "Yeah." Her voice almost sounded recovered.

She peeked her head out of the shower curtain, "I….." She was searching for words, but seemed to change what she was going to say, "um, thanks."

"Hey no problem. Couldn't have you running around here naked," the thought made me smile, "well….." 

A laugh started to escape from her lips, but got caught in her throat, "It'd be cold."

"And I wouldn't want the guys looking at you."

Again she tried to laugh, but couldn't.

"I'll let you shower," _Did that sound as lame as I thought it did?_

She nodded and went back behind the curtain, where I would be VERY happy to join her. I slipped out the door instead and closed it behind me. 

Before I could let out a sigh Byers met me in the hall, "How is she?"

I shrugged a little, "Alright."

He nodded, seeming to know all too well, "If Frohike calls or comes back, let me know." He was massively worried about him. 

I nodded. Like if Byers was THIS worried about him, it worried me. 'Hike didn't usually just take off. Today was just unusual. I mean the hug from Byers summed that up. 

"How are you?" 

I shrugged again, "Alright." But I wasn't; a lump formed in my throat. Man, I think I'm gonna cry. It was seeing how much she hurt: it hurt me. I mean, I love her. Yeah, I can think it be couldn't say it. It's like love at first sight. Never believed in it. What woman would fall in love with me at first sight, or otherwise for that matter?! But hell, I guess that doesn't really matter when it comes down to it --- That first day I met her, I was hooked. 

Byers was looking at me with concern. I think that lump in my throat had changed into tears. I wiped my eyes. Yeah. Tears. He hugged me again as I sniffled.

"John man, Don't tell me this is going to become a habit," I laughed a little. 

He slapped me on the back as he stepped back, "I'll try and control myself." He laughed as he walked to his room. 

"Hey, you know, thanks," I hope he knows I didn't mean the hug. I ment everything.

"No problem," he smiled and closed his door.

I went into the bedroom to get ready for bed and I remembered the broken glass. I knelt down next to the scatter of broken mirror and started to collect the pieces. I was paying too much attention to the mess. I didn't notice Anderea enter the room. 

"I'm sorry," she was too apologetic.

"Hey, it's no problem if you don't mind the seven years of bad luck," I looked up at her with a smirk. Her hair was still wet enough to soak the back of the tee shirt as it hung over her shoulders.

Her lips curved in a little half acknowledging smile; "I just didn't want to see myself."

I must have had a confused look on my face because she explained, "I'm a freak." She choked on the words.

I jumped to my feet, "No…..you're not."

"Oh come on," She sat on the edge of the bed, "I could have my own tent at a freak show. _Come see Anderea, the half human, half alien." _She was both sad and angry. Her rested her head in her hands. 

I sat next to her putting my arm around her; "You're not."

She rested her head on my chest and trembled a little. I put my other arm around her, to hold her. I knew it wasn't the best time but holding her *_got* _to me. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the sent of vanilla. My head was spinning. 

"I'm so scared," She confessed. 

I rubbed her back lightly, remembering to comfort her and try to ignore the excitement growing in me. "It'll be okay." I brought hand under her chin, raising her eyes to met mine, "I don't want to lose you."

She sat up and brushed the hair away from my face, "Ree," She bit her bottom lip, "I love you."

__

'Wholly Shit!' The smile on my face must have been huge. I felt like I was glowing. I don't care how cheesy this sounds, but it was the biggest deal of my life, "Ohmigod! I love you too." I was smiling from ear to ear. I clumsily leaned in and kissed her.

Hungrily she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. Desperately wanting to feel something normal. She kissed and nibbled my ear lobe making me moan quietly. My head was still spinning: SHE LOVES ME! 

Her hands reached under my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor. She was instantly kissing and licking my skin. She sent shivers through my body. I did the same to her, pulling off her shirt and covering her in kisses. She almost purred. 

We both struggled to free me from my jeans and boxers, never breaking the connection of our lips and tongues on our skin. 

Our lips met again, leaving me breathless. Already this was SO much better then the first time or the second time or any other time. This time, she loved me. I wanted this to last forever. This passion, this need, this heat. But my *_enthusiasm*_ wouldn't allow that. With one quick thrust I entered her.

"Oh Ree!" She gasped. I was afraid I hurt her until she started to suck on my tongue. 

"Mmm," I moaned as we started to develop a rhythm. I looked up into her mild blue eyes, they were lovingly staring at me. If I ever doubted the words, (which I didn't!) it was all there in her eyes. She wanted and loved me, ME. God, making love was so much better than sex, especially now that I knew the difference. There was the emotional bond that made the physical so much stronger. It would have been nicer to hold out longer, but couldn't. "God Anderea…..I Love you."

*********

The two lovers lay spooned together. Langly's arm was wrapped tightly around Anderea's middle. His head was nuzzled against her neck, mumbling in his sleep. She smiled at his almost incoherent babbling. She'd been trying to understand it, since she couldn't sleep but she was doing fairly well at it. She was still awake since she was practising her worst habit: over worrying. She did it a lot…..kept her up most of the time too. Especially now. But feeling Langly breathing against her back and his *_words*_ in her ears made her feel better. 

"Notgonnaloseyou," he snuggled closer to her.

'_Seems his mind is at the same place as mine_,' she thought lacing her fingers through the long slender ones of her mate. 

"Keepyousafe," he tightened his arm around her, "MeByes'and'Hike," He yawned a little and adjusted his position. 

"'Hike," she says quietly to herself and her mouth drops. She mouthed, '_Ohmigod_,' and slowly slipped out of Langly's embrace. She carefully crept around the darkened bedroom, searching. Pulling on the tee shirt he picked for her and rest of her appropriate clothing she found a pen and paper, scribbling a note. 

__

"Ree,

I had to go some where. Be back ASAP.

Love you, 

Anderea

xoxoxoxox"

She knelt on the bed, in the spot she just left and kissed her lover's lips softly. His lips curved slightly into a smile and she pulled the covers over his bare chest. She slowly slid out the bedroom door and down the hall. Now all she had to do was figure a way to leave without setting of the alarm system. 


	4. 4

Project Jupiter part 4 

****

Peaceful Rest Cemetery

3:02 am 

Frohike sat on a small bench in front of a grave stone marked '_Frank Stepher 1952 –- 1994.'_ His whiskey bottle hung loosely from his hand.

"Why were you so god damn stubborn?! Wouldn't let me help you," he snorted, "_'No, no Melvin. They'll realize we have no connection. They'll leave us alone.'_" He laughed dryly, "You really believed that, didn't you? So damn stubborn." He brought the bottle up to his lips, but dropped it down again, "So was I. I let five years go." He pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, "God I'm so sorry Frank. I'm such a rotten brother." Tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes. 

A hand came from behind him and rested on his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He jumped, dropping the nearly empty bottle. 

"I'm sorry," the owner of the hand said in a hushed voice as they withdrew their hand.

The scruffy man wiped his eyes and nose, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Frank," Anderea stepped out in front of the headstone, resting her hand on the top of it, "But if you want I can leave," she turned to face him but didn't make eye contact, "Uncle 'Hike."

He looked up at her, not saying anything. 

"I just remembered," she had a look like she had done something wrong. 

"Hey hon," he reached out for her hand, "I just pieced it together today myself." His eyes were apologetic, "I guess I'm a lousy uncle too." 

"No," she sat next to her newly realized uncle, "The last time you saw me, I was eleven. That was," she calculated in her head, "fifteen years ago." She held the older man's hand as reassurance. "I've changed a little since than," she half smiled. 

He looked at the shapely young women remembering the curve-less child he last saw. She was scrapped kneed and flat chested: a real tomboy. Now a far more feminine version. "Wow, fifteen years I could have been your family. You wouldn't of had to be alone," he continued to beat himself up.

Anderea couldn't find anything to say. She just kept holding his leather clad hand.

"My god," his face was riddled with guilt, "You were completely alone, at sixteen. Just a girl….."

"That's just how it played out. It wouldn't have been any good if anyone was close," outside she was composed, while inside she thought, _'because I could've gotten them killed_.' She forced a little smile, "but I think I turned out okay." 

"Yeah," he made the first move of platonic affection, he pulled her into his arms and hugged, "I think you've turned out great." After a few moments pulled back, "Although I'm a little concerned about your taste in music," he pointed to the tee shirt she was wearing. A little laugh escaped her as he continued, "And maybe your choice in men," he half-joking recognising the shirt to be Langly's. 

She smiled fully now, "We can't all have great men like you," she teased poking his shoulder.

He turned solemn when he hugged her a second time, "It'll all be fine," he swallowed hard, "I'm here now."

She could sense the blame he was taking on still, "I don't want to put any of you in danger or become a problem. I can always---"

He cut her off, "Family is never a problem, just an occasional annoyance," he chuckled and squeezed the hug tighter.

A flashlight beamed over the two, causing them to squint and attempt to shield their eyes.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" the caretaker squinted himself to make out the shapes. "Hey none of THAT here," he came to his own conclusion. 

The two separated as Frohike attempted to straighten it out, "Sorry sir, we were just ---"

"CHRIST! I don't wanna know. Just clear outta here. It's a Cemetery, not a parking point!" The man barked.

Anderea and Frohike laughed at the accusation. "She's my niece," there was pride in his voice.

The caretaker held his hand up, not wanting to hear anymore, "Just clear out."

Anderea stood first, trying not to laugh out loud in the man's face, "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Frohike than followed suit.

"FREAKS! They only come out at night," the man huffed as he watched them walk toward the parking lot.

"John's pretty worried," she said once they reached the van.

"I don't usually run off like that. I really shouldn't of," he fumbled for the keys out of his jacket pocket. "We'd better get back," he reached for the driver's side door. 

She held his hand back, "I'll drive," she noticed his surely steps. 

He was about to protest, but stopped, dropping the keys in her waiting hand, "Do you know how to drive?" He walked to the other door.

"Of course," she beamed, "Frank taught me," she caught herself on the name, looking to Frohike. He just smiled and nodded, climbing in after the door was unlocked.

She pulled out of the parking lot than into the one of a diner down the road. He gave her a puzzled look.

"If I've learned anything about John, you can't go home like this," she was referring to him downing most of that bottle of whiskey. "Gonna get you sobered up." She smiled.

********

Waking up without his lover next to him made Langly frantic. He paced the whole of the warehouse waking Byers long before he wanted.

"Langly what is it?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"Anderea," he held the note out to Byers.

Taking a few moments to read it the older man handed the note back, "She'll be right back," he relayed the message.

"But I don't know when that was," he whined, "Her spot was cold when I got up."

"Alright," he yawned again, "Did Frohike come home?"

Langly seemed angry when the subject was changed, he shrugged.

This awakened the sleepy man, "Give me a minute." He retreated into his room to get dressed. For some reason he felt he couldn't think clearly without his suit. The younger man didn't have the same connection to his clothing. He continued around the vast space in the boxers he obviously threw on after reading the note.

After being in his suit, and feeling more like himself, Byers met up with the pacing Langly in the work area. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door alarm sounding. Langly bolted to the door, not checking the monitor because he was convinced it was Anderea.

He unlocked and opened the door, "Oh, it's you." He left the door open and walked away.

"Quite the welcome," Yves said dryly, referring more to Langly's lack of clothing then his rudeness. 

Realising he was still just in his boxers and just had Yves and Jimmy see him he pulled on a tee shirt that was left on his work chair a few days ago. "Where have you been?" he asked Jimmy, trying to hide his embarrassment for the nearly nude greeting. 

"With Yves," Jimmy had an extra shy, hangdog expression.

"I needed someone for an operation," she replied dryly and took a seat, "He was the first one I found." Which was a lie. She wanted to spend the last two weeks with Jimmy, without the boys. This way, undercover, she could be close to him without being watched for it. 

"You know it's not nice to take something of ours without asking," Langly sneered.

Yves used her stiff upper lip and just glared back.

Byers decided is was best to explain the younger man's extra unpleasantness, "His lady friend slipped out this morning." He tried to find the most dignified term for it. 

"Got away while she still could," she replied.

"What do you mean by that? What do you know?" Langly had to be held back by Byers. He was far too emotional and anxious. 

"She might be in a bit of trouble," Byers explained the outburst, "Ever heard of Project Jupiter?" _'Might as well get some help if possible._'

Yves eyes were busy with thought, "Sounds a bit familiar." Her mind was still wrapping around Langly having a Lady Friend. _'It must have been some two weeks here.'_

Byers nodded, noting that they could use her help if Anderea came back. He believed in being a realist, or at least with other people's lives. 

The door opened for a second time. Anderea was the first one through. 

"Anderea," Langly's face lightened and he ran to hug her and kissed her neck.

"Ree," she giggled at the out right display of affection. 

Frohike followed into the warehouse, unnoticed by the two. In a firm, but unthreatening voice he said, "Hey Punk, get your paws off my niece!" 


	5. 5

**__**

Project Jupiter Part 5 

"Wha?" Langly stepped back surprised by the revolution. 

"What I said, Get your paws off my niece," Frohike smiled putting his arm around Anderea. 

"Niece?" Langly raised his eyebrow.

"Um hum," she smiled with contentment as her uncle kissed her cheek. 

"Frank was my half brother," Frohike explained to clear up any further questions. Not wanting to go into too many specifics. 

Byers nodded with the satisfaction of a situation resolved. 

The younger gunman was still processing everything, "So, she's staying?"

"Damn straight," the arm around Anderea became a hug. "And, I'm gonna pretend the last two weeks didn't happen," he looked at Langly, "She's getting her own room."

She giggled, "'Hike, he's not my first ---"

"I don't need to hear that," the older man raised his hands to the words as he walked farther into the warehouse. 

"I DON'T want to hear that," Langly's voice sounded hurt.

"Aww," she went over to hug him and whispered in his ear, "the only one I love."

This made him happier, he tightened the hug.

"This is all so sweet," Jimmy smiled and gained the attention of everyone.

"Hey Big Guy! Didn't see you," Frohike slapped him on the back, "Where you been?"

"With Yves," he had the same shyness as before, and his cheeks blushed a little. 

The older man just nodded, "Anyone hungry? I'm in the mood to cook." He cracked his knuckles in front of himself.

"Huevos Rancheros?" Jimmy asked with a general taste for it. 

"You got it buddy," he smiled.

"I'm not sure if I can get used to this cheerier you," Yves admitted cracking a small smile. 

The other possibilities for Anderea drifted through the back of his mind, "Let's just hope _he_ can stay."

"I have to get changed," Langly said to no one particular, feeling uncomfortable in the day old tee shirt and boxers. 

"Me too," Anderea chimed in, not feeling much like herself in her Langly wear.

The younger man smiled at the idea of having her alone in their room for a while, before she was sent to her own. 

"Don't take too long up there," Frohike couldn't help but sound like an over zealous father. 

"Yes Uncle 'Hike," the couple replied in unison while striding up to their shared room. 

"Hey," he couldn't help but smile, "Only she can call me that."

The moment the two were in the room Langly had his lips and hands on her. 

She pulled back, breathless, "Miss me?"

The passion melted away into a soft hug, "It scared me when I woke up, and you weren't there."

"Aww, I'm sorry," a coy smile danced across her lips, "I could make it up to you."

He moved to look in her eyes, "Seriously, I was afraid something ---," he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and didn't need to, they both knew what the something could be.

"I really am sorry," she brushed her fingers down the side of his cheek, "I just had to leave."

"You could have told me," he pouted.

"But you were sleeping and looked so cute," she pinched his cheek lightly and playfully, "You're always so cute." She stole quick kiss, her fingers lightly traced his jaw line. She pulled back, "And I wasn't sure where I was going."

"But you found Frohike?"

"I was just walking and thinking and spotted the van," She explained, "Can always tell it's _the van_," she smiled faintly. 

He ran his fingers though her hair casually and kissed her. Seeing in her eyes that she wanted and needed it. 

The kiss turned into a warm embrace when their lips parted. 

"I'm gonna make sure everything's fine," Langly vowed in her ear. "We're gonna keep you safe."

"I'm realising that," She rested her head on his shoulder. 

****** 

"Just give them a little more time," Byers answered Frohike's unasked question.

The shorter man complied taking a seat on a stool, still eager to do something.

"He was really worried when she wasn't here this morning."

The tired lines under he younger man's eyes generated another question in Frohike's mind. The query must have appeared on his face since the answer came. 

"We tried searching the database all day, but couldn't find anything," Byers decided to skip the details of the day of fretting over his location and the state Anderea was in. 

"What database is this?" Yves joined into the conversation. 

"A government one, where a file on Anderea should be," Byers replied vaguely. 

"Project Jupiter," she clarified. 

Byers and Frohike simply nodded.

"Why would she be in a government project?" Jimmy asked, showing in was following the conversation too.

The two gunmen were reluctant to reply. Not sure if Anderea would be comfortable with more people knowing. 

"I might be able to help," Yves coaxed them, then sealed it, "I'll try to."

With a sigh Frohike explained what the '_blasted_ _government'_ had done to his niece and numerous other government children. Yves held a quizzical look when the _identity_ of Anderea's parental father was revealed. 

Jimmy's reaction was more emotional, "That's sick! How could people do that to their own kids?" His face was scrunched with disgust. 

"Can I get a shot at that database?" Yves was careful to ignore Jimmy. Nothing like her usual attempts to comfort him. 

The enthusiastic younger man's face slumped into a pout again.

"I don't understand it either," Frohike patted the line backer sized shoulder while Byers took Yves over to a computer. 

"It. Makes me mad," Jimmy continued knowing that someone else cared what he thought. 

"Hey, I'm there too," Frohike replied, thinking of the rather large bottle of whiskey he used to try and stop being mad. "But let's say we eat?" he smiled getting one from the other man in return. 

"Can I help?" His eyes glowing with hope.

Frohike shook his head, "You know I work alone." He went up the stairs as the younger man smiled and nodded solemnly on the old couch. 

"You'd better be decent," Frohike called up before he entered _their_ space. 

"Only as decent as usual," Langly laughed as he and Anderea released their embrace. She gave him a playful slap on the chest and smiled. 

"That doesn't give me a lot of confidence," Frohike cautiously rounded the corner. 

Anderea was sorting through the pile of her things looking for a fresh outfit. The usually neat pile was a mess from her earlier freak-out. She pulled out a pleasing tank top and scrambled together some make-up, "I don't know what you'd have to be worried about," she flashed an innocent smile. 

Langly sighed at the sight of her smile and slumped onto the bed. 

Frohike slipped into his newly realised fatherly role; "I'll just feel better having you in your own room. We've got a room back there we'll clean out for you."

"No hurry," she patted his shoulder as she passed him on her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

"And you behave," Frohike pointed to the man on the bed.

He propped himself up on this elbows, "I'm trying," he smirked, "But," he whistled. 

Shaking his head the scruffy man leaned on the doorframe. "I'm gonna have Scully look at her," he confided. 

A puzzled look crossed the other man's face, "What for?"

"Ju --- Just to make sure," he wasn't sure if his reasoning would stand up to criticism from anyone, "Peace of mind."

"It'd be good for her to talk about it," Langly rose from the bed, thinking it was time for him to change into his regular clothing. "She hasn't really said anything about it. Keeps it all in." He picked up a tee shirt and sniffed it, happy with it he flung it on the bed.

"I know," Frohike dismissed Langly's dressing ritual and remained in his worried state.

"Know what?" Anderea emerged changed and primped in her usual state: basic make-up and clean clothes. 

"Oh, nothing," Frohike stood straight up, "I'd better get cracking," he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Anderea peeked her head into the room, while still standing in the hall, "What were you talking about?"

Langly pulled off his old shirt, "Oh, nothing."

She stared for a few moments at her half naked lover and smiled, "I'd better go downstairs before I get any ideas"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Like what?"

She balled up the borrowed tee shirt and through it at him, "oh, nothing." She blew him a kiss and went down to the workroom. 


	6. 6

****

Project Jupiter Part Six 

Yves wasn't paying much attention to the computer. She knew where to go to find Anderea's Identification number and all other information; it would only take minutes. She was biding her time so it didn't seem suspicious for her to have found everything the moment she started to look. They already didn't fully trust her, with the exception of Jimmy. She looked over to him, he was sitting with slumped shoulders staring down at his shuffling feet. They hadn't really talked since the last night of the _operation. _They celebrated the success of the sting, where they posed as newly weds, with Champaign in their hotel room. The numerous glasses had lowered Yves' emotional shield, allowing her feelings for Jimmy to bubble to the surface. The gentle kiss of the moonlit balcony exploded into more. The few glasses had more of an effect of the goofy man, seeing as it was his first time drinking Champaign. He was easily lead from the balcony to the bed. 

Jimmy's eyes brightened when he noticed the direction of her brown-eyed gaze. His face was lit with hope for a break in their tension. She turned away shattering his optimism, his eyes darkened and he cast them down again. Yves heart ached for him, but she refused to show it in her face.

Again she pretended to work. Only a bit more stalling before she could be done with this and find out what there was to all this. She looked up, spotting Anderea entering the space looking much more feminine than before. Rather beautiful. 

"Hey," she leaned on the workbench next to Byers, smiling at him, "How is it going?"

He sat back in his chair, returning her open smile, "Not very productive I'm afraid. But than again, I'm not all that great at this."

She put her hand on his shoulder in a _don't-worry-about-it-way_, "If it's there you'll find it." 

He nodded excepting the encouragement, "We'll certainly try."

"It's okay if you don't find it too," She patted his shoulder as she walked away letting him get back to it. Personally she preferred it if they didn't find anything, so she could forget it. She had spent ten years forgetting all se could about her past life. Everything from childhood friends to family events.

She noticed the uncharacteristically sad form of Jimmy sitting in the dark corner and approached him. 

"Hey," she sat on a crate in front of him, "we weren't introduced."

He looked up at her, forcing a polite smile, "I'm Jimmy."

"Anderea," she held her hand out to him and smiled.

With no enthusiasm he shook her extended hand and went back to sulking.

Resting her elbows on her knees, to rest her head at his level, "What's wrong?"

"Nufin'," he sighed and shuffled his feet more.

Anderea placed her hand on his knee, "You know, you can talk to me if you want to." She could tell he needed to talk to someone. 

Jimmy looked up and smiled more openly this time, "Thanks."

She waited to see if he'd make use of the offer, which wasn't long.

"I think I screwed up again," he confessed, sounding like a punished child.

"What do you mean?"

"I…..I really like Yves," he blushed and a smile crossed his lips, "And I thought maybe she liked me too…" He became sad again, "But since that sting thing, she won't talk to me, or even look at me."

"What happened?" she wanted to understand, but still not over step.

"We…..ah," he looked around before leaning closer to whisper, "we kinda….um, well we did. You know," he blushed again.

Anderea couldn't help but smile: for a grown man, he was quiet shy.

"But, she won't even talk to me now," he pouted with big puppy dog eyes. It could melt your heart, and that's what it did to her. She wanted to make him feel better.

She gave his knee a reassuring squeeze, "Yves probably doesn't want to put up with the grief from the guys." She gave a logical reason that she wasn't convinced of, but seemed to make Jimmy happier. 

"Thanks," he smiled covering her hand with his, "I feel a it better now." 

Yves watched the whole conversation, and didn't like it. 

__

'She's been here days to my months and is already closer to them than I ever will be. She's family to Frohike, a friend to Byers, even a match to Langly and now..…Jimmy!' her mind was whizzing around in violent circles. She furiously pounded the computer keys and clicked the mouse as she continued to think, _'My god, I'm jealous_.' She was surprised by her own reaction. She had no right to be possessive over him, not since she won't talk to him, but she glanced up at his smiling face. '_I think I could love you_.'

The computer beeped and she checked the screen, "I think I found something," she announced, knowing full well that she had found the proper page.

"Let's see it Yves," Byers came over to get a better view of the computer.

"Are….are you sure?" Anderea was more than reluctant to check the screen, and prayed it was nothing.

"Seems that way," Byers was quickly scanning the screen, "Frohike! Langly! Get down here! Yves has found something."

The two men came bounding down the stairs, Frohike in his apron and Langly chewing what he stole from the kitchen. 

"Let's see it," Langly swallowed as he reached the table. 

Yves, proud of her findings, turned the computer monitor for a betting viewing for the two joiners. 

It was the third entry in the list on the page, reading:

****

ID NUMBER NAME DATE OF BIRTH STATUS

1019756 *Stepher, Anderea Lynn October 19, 1975 UNKNOWN

"Status unknown," Frohike read her line, than the two above and the list below, "Status terminated." It didn't sit well with him, made him uneasy. "Can we find out what they're planning to do about her status?" he was trying his best not to think of the emotional side to it. 

Yves turned the monitor to face herself again, "It's all connected to Project Blue Book and S4, I don't see them posting a plan of action here or even documents." She continued to type.

"Check if there's more of a file on her," Langly instructed moving to Yves' side of the table, leaning over her shoulder.

"I am doing what I can," she replied with annoyance at the demands. She was not one to take orders, rather she gives them.

The words took their time before finally hitting Anderea. But when they did, she stumbled back, "They want to terminate me?" Her voice was as shaky as her legs.

Jimmy moved to steady her, bracing her back with his arms. 

"They're gonna kill me," she laughed nervously leaning back on the support offered from the bigger man. Her world was being sucked down the drain, along with the colour from her face.

"Guys," Jimmy's eyes pouted and his brow furled. 

"No," Langly rushed to her, taking her in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear and she trembled as he continued, "That's NOT going to happen." He stroked her hair as she tried not to sob on his shoulder. "It's not going to happen. It's not," he was saying it as much for her as for himself.

He was feeling the same dread that was in her eyes, but didn't want her to know. One of them had to at least try to be strong.

Frohike too started reassuring, both for the benefit of other and himself, "Come on kid," he rubbed her back, feeling her cry, "there's no way we'd let anything happen to you." 

Byers removed himself emotionally, trying to keep his mind on a course of action while his friends took the time to worry. He read all the information Yves had found in the database, "This is what Mulder showed us. Is there anything else?"

"Sorry Byers," she disconnected the server before a second thought. She had to cover the fact that she hadn't hacked into the database at all. 

"What about the connect project? Blue….." he was determined to find something useful.

"Blue book. Project Blue Book," she rose from the computer, feeling the air tighten around her. She knew where he was going with this and it was going to get too close to her. 

"Yeah," the breaded man picked up on her uncharacteristic nervousness.

She moved closer to the door, "No. They just found the aircraft and proof of extraterrestrial life. S4 did the tests on the technology and discovered the need for pilots so the government could use it. That's how they determined the need for Project Jupiter." Her sudden loose lips had proved she knew too much.

"Wait," Langly stepped closer to her, Anderea was standing under her own will, "Yet again, you know more than you're telling us." His voice had risen, he was angrier than usual. This time he was emotionally connected, deeply connect. 

"Tell us Yves," Byers too advanced. 

"Back off guys," Jimmy stood between them.

The guys did as they were asked; the look on Jimmy's face was stern even if it was well known that he was a softy. 

"Thank you Jimmy," Yves' hand brushed his shoulder, it was the first physical contact since those weeks. His eyes lightened, almost feeling that things could be the same.

"But, I should have told you what I know," she was anything but apologetic. 

"Just what is it that you know?" Byers asked.

"Not much," she relaxed, knowing she could be back in control in her cool exterior. 

Langly groaned with frustration and rolled his eyes. A gentle, reassuring hand squeeze from Anderea caused him to relax slightly, "Can you help or not?" there was still anxiety in his tone. 

"I'm not really sure," Yves softened slightly, it must have been the desperation from everyone else, "Let me do a little prodding." She sighed, not feeling comfortable with her helpfulness.

"You'll let us know the second you find something, anything?" Frohike's request was more of a plea.

"Yes Melvin," her eyes and voice conveyed her sincerity. She couldn't help but go soft on these guys, no matter how hard her tried not to. Despite herself she cared about them. 

As she walked to the door, Jimmy stopped her, "Let me walk you out."

"Ten to one, she won't even come back," Langly let his pessimistic history shine through. His jaw was locked and he shook his head.

"Hey," Anderea tugged his arm, not liking him being hard in any other way than the bedroom sense. "Relax," her sweet smile did relax him, even if behind her eyes she was scared. 


	7. 7

Project Jupiter Part Seven

Jimmy was quiet until he and Yves reached her car. He was mustering up all his courage before he could speak.

"Yves," he was extremely shy and it was showing, "We…..we should….talk."

"I know," her back was to him as she gripped the car door. _Why was she so emotionally wreaked by him?_

"Did…..did I do something wrong?" he sounded and looked like a child; weak and scared he had done something.

"Jimmy," she turned to face him. She was struck by how soulful his eyes were. "Oh, Jimmy," she let herself fall into an embrace with him. She kissed him feverishly as her fingers danced through the back of his hair. 

He pulled back, looking a little confused. She went from not talking to him to kissing him the same way they did that night.

"God Jimmy, I'm sorry," she lightly caressed his face. 

He took her hand in his, "I just want to know what's going on. Did I do something?"

"No, oh no," she leaned back on her car, covering her face with her hands. "This shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't of happened?" he stood closer to her, waiting for clarification. 

She took her hands down, but kept her eyes closed, "Everything. The last two weeks. Being with you."

"No, don't say that," she could hear the hurt in his voice, "You can't mean that, not when I love you." He blurted everything out.

Yves' eyes snapped open, "No, you can't." She shook her head, "You don't even know my name, or my past, or….."

He put his index finger to her lips, "I don't care about your name or what you've done. I know who you really are, right here, right now." 

She went to shake her head, but his hand moved to hold her chin, locking their eyes, "And…..and I love you." He leaned in cautiously to kiss her and was met by her willing lips.

Their alleyway embrace was cut short when a car pulled up. Jimmy shyly stepped back from Yves as the two figures exited the car. 

"Don't let us interrupt you two," Mulder quipped as he met Scully in front of the car. 

He could only muster a shy smile, while he started to blush as the two walked to the door.

Yves climbed into her car, "I'll contact you when I find anything," She regained herself by ignoring Mulder's remark, "We can talk than too." She pulled on her sunglasses and drove away as Jimmy watched. 

Mulder with Scully at his side pressed the door buzzer. 

"Mulder, why am I here?" she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, effortlessly holding her medical bag.

"Not in the mood to visit?" he smiled at her. Receiving only Scully's patented glare in reply. A glare he was used to and was rather amused by. "It's a favour," he gave a quick explanation as the large door opened.

"Hello Pretty Lady," Frohike beamed as he let the two agents in. 

She controlled herself from rolling her eyes and forced a small smile, "Hello Frohike."

"Mulder dude," Langly greeted from his seat by his computer, across from Byers with Anderea reading over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Mulder said as they reached the workbench, "Anderea," he nodded. 

"Hi Fox," she flashed her smile.

Scully elbowed him to get an introduction and explanation. 

Frohike offered it, "Miss Dana Scully, I'd love you to meet my lovely niece Anderea."

A modest smile came from Anderea and confusion from Scully, "Niece?"

Anderea came around the table and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Dana."

"Same here," she shook her hand but still seemed bewildered looking at the men for some information. 

"Can I get you something?" she offered, wanting to give everyone a chance to explain without her having to hear it. 

"Er…..okay," Scully was still reeling with all the niece business, "Whatever there is…." 

She nodded and started up the stairs.

"I'll help you," Langly rose from the computer and followed her up the stairs. Thinking of having a brief moment alone with her.

Byers shook his head and smiled when they heard Anderea giggle from the top of the stairs.

"Kids," Frohike too shook his head. 

"You seemed to have relaxed a bit on those too," Mulder commented.

Frohike smiled, "Family agrees with me."

Scully glanced from face to face, "Can someone please fill me in here? What's going on and why am I here?"

"She would be the answer for all of that," Mulder pointed up the stairs.

"Anderea? Why?" 

"Well," Frohike's eyes shifted around the room, "She was part of a government project, account of her father."

Scully looked to Mulder.

"Deep Throat," he told her, with all his expression in his eyebrows. 

Her eyes widened as she turned back to Frohike, asking for an explanation of the 'family' connection. 

"My half brother married her mother," he gave the shortest and fastest story. 

"The project involved testing…..," Byers searched for a proper wording, that didn't sound _spooky, _but found nothing, "it was alien DNA."

Scully's eyes widened more.

Frohike looked down, "I want to make sure she's alright. She hasn't seen a doctor in over ten years, and the tests," the worry was clear in his face.

"What am I supposed to look for?" Scully was ready to help, if possible, after the look on Frohike's normally stern face. 

"Just make sure the government bastards didn't……..didn't fuck her up," the scruffy man gasped at the last part of his sentence, for both anger and fear that they had messed her up.

The female agent was taken aback by the pure emotion he was exhibiting, "I'll check."

She didn't know what to say really. 

A simple nod was Frohike's thanks as he turned to wipe his eyes.

Still sceptical to a degree of the government using Anderea, Scully whispered to Mulder, "Do you believe all this?"

He stared at her, "After all these years, you still have to ask me that?" he smiled, but catching her glare he continued, "there's documentation too."

She nodded with acceptance on that. 

* * * * * * * *

Anderea's body was pinned against the fridge by Langly's. His hands were sliding up and down her sides as her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close. Her tongue persuaded his lips and mouth to open and to take her in. His hands travelled up her again, letting his fingers lightly caress her breasts. 

"Mmm," she moaned twisting her fingers in the ends of his hair. 

His excitement was obvious from their closeness and she reluctantly pulled back, breathless. His eyes had a confused, desperate pout to them when he looked at her.

She lightly outlined his jaw line with her fingers, "Everyone's down stairs," she was still breathless and forcing herself to resist, "they're waiting."

He nodded, taking a few deep breaths but not happy about it, "Okie."

"Later," she whispered the promise in his ear, causing him to perk up.

She opened the fridge door, relieved by the cool air hitting her flushed face. She took out a can of cola and poured it into a glass on the counter. 

"You coming?" she asked when she reached the top of the stairs.

Langly stood in the cold air from the refrigerator, "Ah, just give me a couple of minutes," he smiled shyly. 

Anderea couldn't hold back her giggle, "Okay," she descended the stairs. 

"…..I'll take some blood," Anderea caught the end of Scully's statement. 

"Take what blood?" she asked handing the glass to the agent.

"She doesn't know?" Scully asked of the gunmen, avoiding the question asked of her. 

"I don't know what?" the young woman's voice rose.

Frohike moved to calm her, "A few tests…..to make sure you're alright."  
"Tests? On me?" she almost looked scared and her breathing became erratic, "I don't like this _TEST_ thing."

Langly came down the stairs, "It's just a small thing," he put his hand on her back. 

"Oh great, you're ganging up on me," Anderea throw her arms up in defeat.

"We're not ganging up, purposely," Byers spoke up, walking over to the group around her. His brown eyes were sympathetic, "We're just concerned about you. We care about you," his eyes communicated this.

Anderea looked at everyone's eyes, they all said the same thing. Aside from the two agents, who were paying almost complete attention to each other. She sighed, "Alright."

"I'll just be taking a little blood," Scully reassured, than looked around at the unsanitary mess of the warehouse, "I'm not sure where we can do this."

"There is my room," Byers offered and everyone noted his immaculate cleanliness, "You're welcome to it."

Scully nodded, "That'd be great." She picked up her medical bag and waited for Anderea to lead the way.

She swallowed hard and walked up the stairs, like she was on a death march. 

Byers' room appeared more clean and organised than a doctor's office. Everything was perfectly placed; something out of a decorating magazine. The two women felt that their mere entrance into the room could contaminate it. 

"Wow," both their mouths dropped as they took in the sight, an odd phenomenon in the middle of a mess. 

Scully placed her bag down on the bed and Anderea stared at it. "It'll just be a few needles," she tried to relax the young woman. Both her voice and demeanour had softened. 

"I can only think of one that I've had, and I didn't like that much," she forced a laugh as she sat next to the medical bag on the bed. 

"Do you remember much of that?" Scully tried to start a conversation about the project as she unpacked in preparation. 

"That was life times ago," she shook her head, erasing it.

"It's good to get it all out," the red head offered, "No matter how much you think you should be strong," she made eye contact with the other, "Speaking from experience. It's better to talk."

Anderea smiled, but didn't take advantage of the listening offer, "Let's get this over with," she held her arm out.

Scully nodded and proceeded to draw blood. Anderea cringed and flinched at every action of the needle. 


	8. 8

Project Jupiter Part Eight

They all looked up as Scully descended the stairs, seeming like she'd have results instantly for them.

"She's taking a nap," she explained to the barrage of faces, "She got a little woozy, but she'll be fine."

The nodded almost in unison and appeared to her like they were in a hospital waiting room. Each one fidgeting in their own way; Frohike was pacing, Langly twiddling his thumbs, Byers idly flipping through a newspaper, Jimmy throwing balled up paper into a wastebasket, and Mulder cracking his sunflower seeds.

Scully stood beside Mulder, casually pulling his jacket sleeve, "I want to get these off to the lab," she held up her medical bag. 

"Alright," he and his partner walked to the door, "See ya boys," he waved.

Frohike followed to lock the door after them, "Thanks a lot for taking the time."

"Just add it to the list of what you owe me," Scully smiled, "Still haven't made it up to me for Vegas."

"I know, I know party girl," Frohike nodded and smiled. 

She shook her head, "I'll call when I get the results," the agents left for their car and were locked out.

Scully was quiet as they drove off.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as they pulled out of the alley.

"Anderea actually," she replied.

"Worried about the results?" he turned to face her while they stopped for a red light.

"Oh no," she pointed to the changing light, "She's just keeping too much in, about the project. She remembers you know." This time she turned to look at him, "It's gonna eat her alive." She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Is this your medical opinion doctor?" he smiled, he loved teasing her.

She couldn't help but smile and even giggle, "No, that's my human opinion, agent."

* * * * * * *

Langly started up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Frohike asked as he joined the group again.

"Just gonna check on her," he replied with annoyance.

"Is your article finished for this week?" Byers jumped in.

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Yes sir, may I go now sir?"

Byers nodded allowing him to finish bounding up the stairs.

"Just don't wake her," Frohike called up after him.

Langly cautiously opened Byers' bedroom door. Anderea was curled up on one side of the bed, hugging a pillow.

"Derea?" he called in quietly as walked in and knelt on the bed next to her.

She rolled back to look at him, "Hi Ree," she smiled wearily.

"How you feeling?" he propped himself up on one elbow.

"I was a little sick," she curled up to him, "But, I'm better now." Her finger traced down the middle of his chest over his tee shirt.

A lump formed in his throat, "that's…..ah that's good." He swallowed hard as Anderea pulled off his glasses and kissed him.

Langly softly pushed her back and slide off the bed. She pulled herself up to sit on her knees, pouting at him.

"You can't mean here in," he whispered, "in Byers' room."

There was an evil twinkle in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and crawled to the edge of the bed where he stood, reaching for the button of his jeans. She wanted to feel normal, desperate for it. The best way was to be with him. It wasn't that she was using him, she did love him, but she needed normal more, pushing out the tests, her past, everything. He was the best way for her to feel normal. 

He smiled and started to climb on the bed, "I just can't say no to you."

"Like I have to twist your arm," she giggled, leaning back and pulling his tee shirt off over his head.

"He's…..gonna be…..so mad…..at us" he commented between kisses on Anderea's neck. 

She brought his chin up, "Let's not talk about him," she captured his mouth with hers and her hands went back to undoing his pants.

Langly braced himself with one hand while the other explored under her shirt; lightly touching her skin, careful not to grope. 

She pulled his jeans and boxers as far down as she could without breaking the contact of their lips. Slipping his clothes off onto the floor he kissed down her, over the tank top feeling the heat of her body through the thin fabric. His hands moved to strip her of the denim barrier of her jeans, sliding them to the floor with his along with her panties. His hand moved back up her body, this time pulling her shirt over her head, giving him full access to cover her skin in kisses.

A sigh escaped her lips when his hand glided under her bra massaging her breasts. Her nipples puckered under his touch.

Anderea arched her back, telling Langly she was ready. He was in control and reading her signals. He removed her bra as he slowly entered her. Creating a rhythm of in and out that made her gasp his name.

She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and bucking her hips, keeping them pressed together as she climbed closer to her edge. His thrusts became faster and harder as she tightened around him.

He moaned her name as he kissed her throat. She screamed into his shoulder as she climaxed, bringing him over the edge with her.

* * * * * * * * 

"He's been up there a while," Jimmy commented even though no one was paying much attention to him. But he was used to that.

"I wonder if she's feeling alright," Byers looked at the stairs ignoring the work on his computer. 

Frohike too was unable to work. He unofficially paced around the worktables and utility shelves. He switched directions and headed for the stairs.

Both of the other men perked their heads up.

"I'm getting something to eat," he explained, "And maybe I'll check in on her, while I'm up there," he shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe we're all a little hungry," Byers stood.

"But I'm not hungry, we just ate. I just wanna know Anderea's okay," Jimmy corrected them.

Frohike slapped his forehead, "oh brother."

Byers tried to slowly explain it to Jimmy, "It's a cover story so they don't accuse us of hovering."

He thought of a moment than nodded like he understood.

The three men climbed the stairs and paused in front of Byers' room.

He gave a quick knock before opening the door, the others close behind, "Oh, God!"

They found Langly doing up his pants while Anderea covered herself with a sheet.

"ah, hi guys," he smiled nervously and started to blush.

She was beet red and covering her face with her hand.

Frohike turned away, "We gotta get this girl her own room," he tried not to laugh.

Jimmy just stood with a goofy grin on is face until Langly glared him down and out of the room.

He turned to Byers, "I'm…..ah, sorry man…..I….."

The other man held his hand up to stop him, shaking his head, "Just, just change the sheets," he left the room.

Langly laid back on the bed on the bed and looked over at Anderea, "He reacted really well."

She laughed.

* * * * * * 

Byers couldn't sleep, partially because images of what went on in his bed flooded his head and because the paper wasn't finished for the week. He quietly crept down stairs to finish the work on his computer, but found Anderea sitting at it.

"hey," he stepped up behind her.

Anderea was caught off guard, "I couldn't sleep, so I kind of started to edit the paper," she didn't give him a chance to reply, "I know what I'm doing, I'm a writer. Well, not for profit or anything. I hope you're not mad. And I'm sorry for earlier, in your room." She bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks burn. 

Byers nodded, choosing to ignore the bedroom reference, "You're a writer?"

She smiled and relaxed, "Uh huh. Only I haven't written anything since Fletcher stole my laptop," her smile faded, "There was more than just some research on there. There was two years of ME."

"Do you have any of your other writing?" he had taken the seat next to her.

"A whole box," she displayed the dimensions with her hands, "but it's back at my apartment and becomes property of the landlord at the end of the week. Along with all my other stuff," she shrugged. 

"How come you left it?" he inquired.

"It's part of my past now," she sighed sadly.

Byers didn't seem to follow the logic, "But it means something to you, correct?"

"Of course," she took offence, "but fate gave me a switch. I let go of my stuff but I get you, Melvin and Ree," there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"But can't you have both?"

"You can't hold on to the past John," she caught his eyes and noticed she struck a nerve, "It's just not good for you. Causes too much pain."

"But it's not good to ignore it either," he became defensive, "or forget it. Not if it means something." He played with the ring on his finger. 

They sat quietly for a few moments before Byers spoke again.

"What do you write?" he was interested and felt uncomfortable by the silence.

"Oh, ah well, poetry, short stories, tried a script," she laughed a little, " and I wrote for a small underground newspaper."

"Hm," he smiled, "Even let anyone read your other stuff?"

"Never had anyone to read it," she shrugged.

Byers stared at her long enough to make her feel self conscious, "Would you let me read it? I'd like to."

"Sure," she turned back to the computer screen, "but like I said, it's all property of the landlord come Friday," she tossed her hands up in defeat.

"We'll see," he patted her on the back, lost in a thought forgetting about why he had come down, "good night."

"Night John," she watched him walk back up the stairs, trying to read his mind. 


	9. 9

**__**

Project Jupiter Part Nine

Anderea took over more of the paper's duties during day hours. "Earning her keep" as she put it. 

Neither Yves nor Scully had contacted them. Not that anyone expected immediate replies, but the waiting was getting to Frohike. He kept busy by setting up the room for her, mainly with Jimmy's help. Claiming it was so she had "her space," but it was clear that he just needed something to keep busy with. 

They kept her away from it with Jimmy's goofy grin and "It's a surprise." Which always made her laugh and undoubtedly more curious. But what made her most curious was the day Byers and Frohike came home carrying boxes. 

"What's in those?" she asked while holding the door open for the two men.

"Never you mind," Frohike brushed her off as they took the boxes up there stairs. 

It was a day later while Anderea was updating the subscriber's list when Jimmy came bounding down the stairs, grinning like a madman. 

"What is it Jimmy?" she looked up at him.

"Come see," he was more excited than a kid at Christmas as he took hold of her arm to pull her up.

She laughed at his excitement, "okay, okay." She took off her reading glasses and followed the grown child up the stairs. 

The gunmen were all standing outside of the room that was to be hers, smiling. 

"Should I be scared?" she joked.

"What, don't think we could do a good job?" Frohike faked 'I'm hurt' look.

"Hm, I donno," she thought for a moment, "I've seen what you've done with the rest of this place." She smiled.

"You're lucky you're my niece, or I could pop you for that," he put his arm around her as Langly pushed the door open. 

The lone female needed a reassuring push into the room. She really was a little nervous about what they had come up with; looking at the conflicting tastes of the four.

She took a deep breath as she walked to the centre of the room, glancing around, "It's all my stuff!" she almost shrieked. 

There were small shelves lined with nick nacks she saved from her past, her small CD and book collection covered a utility shelve in the corner and it was her star covered comforter covering the unfamiliar bed. 

"Surprise," Jimmy beamed following her into the room with the others.

"Well, almost all of it," Byers corrected, "We were late on getting your furniture. The landlord had already sold it."

She nodded, still awe struck that her personal items had appeared here, in her new life.

"but everything else is here," Langly proudly slid open the closet, revealing her clothes, shoes and a cardboard box.

"Ohmigod," she was over come with emotion, "This is too much for me, I don't deserve all this."

"Listen Darlin'," Frohike put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, "you deserve a lot more than this," he stretched upward to kiss his niece's cheek. 

"'Hike," she hugged her uncle as she started to cry.

"Whoa, hey girl," he pulled her shoulders up to look at her face, "What's wrong?" he wiped her tears off her face.

She straightened herself and worked on calming down, "It's just, so sweet of you," she turned to everyone, "all of you." 

"Aww," Jimmy rushed her, pulling her into a bear hug that almost squeezed the life out of her. 

"ah…..Jimmy….."she struggled to speak and breath behind the affection of the large man. 

"Hey, dude," Langly tapped him on the shoulder, "She's my girl, you'd better not break her."

"Oh jeez, sorry," the loveable lunk realised just how hard he was hugging, "Sorry."

"It's…..okay," Anderea took several deep breaths after being released. 

He smiled and nodded, relaxed that he hadn't hurt her.

"…..and thanks," she gave the large man a gentle hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Causing him to blush slightly. 

"What about me?" Langly pouted.

"You," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't believe you kept this from me." She tried to sound stern, but cracked a smirk.

"I didn't know," he defended himself.

"It would have been too easy for you to get it outta him. You turn the man to putty," Frohike explained, extending his hand to point to them.

Anderea smiled triumphantly, swaying in Langly's arms, "ah, well, thanks anyway." She kissed him with enough force to leave him wanting more when she pulled back.

"Be sure to thank Byers too," Frohike turned to his breaded friend, "It was his plan to get your stuff."

The man in question nodded, but was cut off from saying 'it was nothing' by the telephone ringing. 

Jimmy's eyes lit up and he bolted down the stairs, "I get to answer it."

Frohike looked scared, "No you don't Jimmy," he chased after him.

"Turn on the recorder," Langly called out after them. He let go of Anderea, "They never remember to switch it on," he shrugged and followed the others.

'_Poor Jimmy,_' she thought, '_he'll never get better at things if they never let him try.'_ She shook her head and caught Byers starting to leave. "You don't think you could get away without me thanking you, do you?"

Byers stopped and shrugged, "You don't need to thank---" he was cut off when she hugged him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"It was a really sweet idea."

His ears turned pink and he cleared his throat, "It wasn't anything….."

"Don't be so modest John F. Byers," she smiled, "You got all my things."

"Oh," he perked up remembering something and ignoring his burning ears, "I almost forgot." He went into her closet and carried out the cardboard box. "If it was in any type of order, it's not now. They tossed it around."

She took the box from him, setting it on her bed to open it. "Ohmigod," she flipped though the contents, "It's all here. Thank you John."

"Sometimes you need to hold on to the past," he smiled like his point was made.

Anderea reached for his left hand and held it up, tracing the wedding band with her finger, "And sometimes you NEED to let it go."

He withdrew his hand sharply, wondering if she knew about Suzanne and how. But remembered the eloquent way Langly had put it: _'We do more than fuck John. We talk, a lot. The first two weeks she was here all we did was talk. We know almost everything about each other.' _He was very defensive about that. 

"Do you still wanna read something?" her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Um, ah, yeah," he _woke_ up. 

She dug through the box, pulling out a hardbound notebook, "Let me know what you think of it," she handed him the book.

"I will."

****

*********

Jimmy sat sulking next to the phone. Frohike had wrestled the receiver from the younger man. Something that proved to be easier than it sounded. 

"Hello, Lone Gunmen Newspaper Group, Melvin Frohike," he spoke into the receiver just as Langly came down the stairs pleading for the recorder to be switched on.

Frohike waved him off, mouthing 'there's no need', "To what do I owe this pleasure Scully?" he tried to cover his nervousness.

Langly shut up and waited for any news from their fibbie friend. 

"…..everything appears normal," Frohike repeated the agent's words with a sigh of relief and the others relaxed. "Concerned about what?" they all tensed again.

"About her emotional state," Scully repeated.

"What about it?" he struggled to keep the others from snatching the phone from him; dodging their grabs for it.

Scully explained while expressing her concern, "She needs to talk about it. It's eating at her."

"Alright."

"Say you'll get her to talk," she almost pleaded.

"I will. Thank you," Frohike's mind seemed clouded over, he hadn't noticed Byers until after he hung up.

"What's the news?" Byers tucked the notebook into his desk drawer. 

"Everything's normal," Frohike repeated again. 

"But there's concern," Langly added, pressing for the rest of the story.

"It was nothing."

Anderea came down the stairs, catching only the end of the conversation. She noted to herself on how often she did that, "What's nothing?"

"Nothing is nothing," Frohike sounded tease. He hated repeating himself, especially when he was lying.

She glanced from face to face, waiting for one of them to tell her.

"Scully called," Jimmy broke the moment she looked at him.

The colour drained from her face, causing both Langly and Frohike to jump in, "She said everything's fine."

The healthy pink glow slowly reappeared in her cheeks, "Than what's wrong?" she turned to her uncle. She'd learned how to read him.

"She was just worried if you felt sick after the blood tests," he lied, but it seemed to stick. He didn't want Scully to be right on this. How could she be? She doesn't even live here. How could she pick up on Anderea having emotional problems, when the four men who live here haven't? He thought for a moment, '_because we don't want to see it._'

* * * * * * * 

It was another sleepless night for Anderea. She could never fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning. Taking advantage of her time awake she popped the White Album into her diskman© and reorganised some of the ways the guys had put her possessions. 

She was working on her book collection when a knock invaded the music. She pulled off her earphones to listen, to make sure she wasn't hearing things. And sure enough there was another.

"Hello?" she slowly opened the door, "John?" she was more than a little surprised to find him there. 

"Here," as he handed her the notebook back, his voice was shakey and he had his head down.

"I know I'm not Emily Dickinson, but was it really that bad?" she took the notebook from him.

He shook his head, "No. It was…..ah there is a lot of emotion." He looked up at her, his eyes red and starting to water again.

"I guess I should have warned you that it's not all soft and fluffy huh?" she tried to joke, but Byers' face kept it's sad over tones. "What?" she couldn't take the silent stare.

He took the notebook back, opened it and read:

I cry

For the pain to stop

It hurts so much

To live

The pain of living

Day to day

Has become too much

For me

I wish I was

The kind

Who lived a happy life

But dark

Is where I live

And pain

Is all I feel

There is no way

For me to go on

I cry again

Than let the blade cut

Her eyes started to follow the lead Byers' had made, the words bringing the feelings back to the surface, "Everyone's felt like that John," she turned away, ripping the book from his hands.

He grabbed her arm, turning her back to him, "But the real question is, do you still?"

"Where is all this from?" she fought back her emotions and tried to read his eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Scully said she sensed something and I'd have to agree with her."

"Oh," her voice rose, she was losing to her emotions, "So I'm a conversation piece now?"

"No, we're just concerned about you. We care and she said you remember the project and….."

"You wanna know what I remember? Huh?" her voice was now into a yell, "I remember every fucking detail! It scares the hell out of me! I remember my father taking me one day and my mother crying. We drove to a big, sterile building, in the middle of no where. He didn't say one word to me about where we were going or why, just that I wasn't allowed to look at anyone or speak. 'Just keep your head down.' They called me a test subject. I was just some object, a nothing. And some man in a white coat strapped me to a table. I remember crying out for my father, but he didn't come. I couldn't even see him. I was injected with a large needle that they plunged into my vein. I remember it hurting like hell and no one helping me as I cried. I remember waking up at home and my mother looking at me like I was tainted ever since. Never touching me, not even a hug," tears now streamed down her face. The three other men had been awaken and now stood in her doorway.

She hiccuped, "And I remember the day mom and Frank died. She still looked at me like I wasn't hers anymore. She didn't want me around. My father said he had to take me again, to the same place, and my mother had that same disgusted look when she looked at me. They were going away, vacation. Than she was dead, and Frank and my father….." her sobs took over for a moment, "I was sixteen and everyone I ever loved was dead. And I remember wanting to be dead too. To be with them again. And how much easier it would be, I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. No more pain," Her sobbing wracked her body. 

Langly rushed to hold her and whispered calming words in her ear. He slowly moved her to sit on the bed as she continued to sob on his shoulder. 


	10. 10

Project Jupiter Part Ten

(Disclaimer: I just used the names Tom Cruise and "Risky Business" as a reference. Not mine! DUH!!)

It took days before Anderea felt the least bit comfortable around the guys after they witnessed her emotional breakdown. She was worried that if she ever appeared without her smile, they'd be all over her with questions. Making sure every little thing was okay. But how can it be?

Langly was her solace. Twice in their short relationship he had been. Sitting with her while she cried and holding her when she needed it. 

"Thank you," she whispered, as they lay curled up on her bed.

"Why? I should be thanking you, letting me lye in bed with a beautiful woman," he smiled and managed to squeeze a small one out of her. 

She playfully smacked him; "You're such a terrible flirt Richard Langly."

"Ah, you love me," he kissed her cheek.

She pushed herself up on one arm, leaning in to kiss his lips, "I really do love you."

He put his hand on her cheek, "and I love you." He leaned forward to make connection with their lips.

Frohike's knock on the door interrupted them, "ah, guys," he slowly pushed the door open, "Yves is here."

* * * * * *

The brunette fem-fatal sat impatiently on a work stool as both Jimmy and Byers watched her. She tapped her fingers on the near by table fighting the urge to chew them out for making her wait. She had taken the time to come here and help them, and they make her wait! She had half a mind to leave, so she could get back to her work, but she wouldn't do that. Despite what they thought about her, she did have general affection for them. And did want to help.

Also judging from what Jimmy told her about the last few days there, these guys needed all the help they could get.

When Frohike, Langly and Anderea joined the other three downstairs, Yves couldn't help but look at the other woman like she was studying her. In a way she was.

The glare wasn't lost on Anderea, 'oh great, they told her about my emotional break!' "Hello Yves." She smiled trying to hide how studied she felt. 

"Anderea," she nodded to her, "How are we?" her eyes displayed actual concern.

"I'm good," the younger woman half smiled. 

Yves nodded, content that the other was well, much better than how Jimmy put it. 

"What have you got for us Yves?" Frohike interrupted the tiny female bonding without realising it had happened. 

"Just what you wanted Melvin," She turned back to all business, pulling a small computer disk from her jacket.

Langly grabbed the disk from her and instantly inserted it into his computer, "Encrypted."

"Would you expect anything less from the Military?" Yves moved in behind him, "But can you decode it?"

He looked up at her, "Would you expect anything less from me?" He cracked his knuckles and started on the keys.

Byers and Frohike soon had the computer surrounded while Jimmy and Anderea stood back. Neither of them really could, or wanted to follow it. 

After a half-hour Langly sat back, proud of himself, "B-I-N-G-O!"

"Blue prints?" Byers didn't seem to know how to put it together.

"They're of a Military Compound in D.C. That is where their mainframe computer is," she pointed to a room created on the screen, "The record's room."

"Where the file on Anderea is," Frohike nodded. 

"So we just get in there and change the file," Langly shrugged and started to load the Internet on another computer.

Yves put her hand over his to stop him, "It has to be done at the site."

The gunmen looked from one to the other.

"Funky poaching," Langly raised his eyebrows mischievously as Byers groaned. 

"Oh come on buddy," Frohike patted his shoulder, "you get to put on something black and sexy."

The middleman grumbled to himself about how wrong and dangerous it was. 

"Jesus! Loosen up ya narc!" Langly was frustrated, "this is really important," he looked back to Anderea. 

Byers nodded, he wanted her to be safe too. He cared. "Looks like we're going funky poaching," he forced a small smile. 

"What's _funky poaching_? Anderea questioned when she and Jimmy rejoined the group.

"Basically, investigating," was the way Frohike put it.

"But more accurately, it's breaking and entering in a government building," Byers' fly straight attitude was shinning. 

"But only and always for a good reason," Langly wrapped his arms around her.

"What have you guys gotten into though?" she pulled away from him, proving she expected an answer.

"Darlin'," Frohike tried to avoid telling her, but she kept glaring, "It'll be an easy in and out job." Both his tone and domineer mimicked those of a politician's "trust me."

Anderea put her hands on her hips, "Nothing with you guys is easy."

Yves smiled at this, it was something she would say. This girl just might be all right. 

"does no one have faith?" Langly crossed his arms over his chest. 

Anderea put her hands on his arms, in a hope that he'd uncross them, "I love you to death."

"But?" he stayed like stone.

She sighed and turned to Frohike, "Easy, right?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. 

"I'll make sure of it," Yves offered to go with them in her own way, also while comforting Anderea, again in her own way.

The younger woman nodded, "Excuse me," her voice cracked as she bolted up the stairs. 

Langly waited only a beat before following her, taking two stairs at a time. 

The three men exchanged looks leaving Yves shaking he head.

"She's scared," she explained for them, "She is afraid of losing you like her other family."

Frohike's eyes narrowed, "How much do you know?"

"Did you really expect me to find this and not do my own checking first, Melvin?" Yves explained herself, not that she felt she needed to, "And," she sat herself on the worktable, crossing her legs, "if any of you took the time, it's written all over her face."

They looked embarrassed by being told twice they had missed something about her. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Langly was headed for Anderea's room, but stopped when he heard her in his.

"Derea?" he slipped into his room finding her with her back to the door, sniffling, "What's wrong?"

"Do you really have to go?" she was still sniffling and facing away.

"Well, yeah," he was blunt, "it's to help you."

She turned to face him, tears streaming her cheeks, "I don't want you to," she cried into her hands. 

He pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back working on calming her sobbing.

She lightly touched his face, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm scared," she took a deep breath, "that…..that you won't come back." A tear fell silently down her face. 

"Whoa," he tightened his hold around her, being more protective. "I'm SO coming back. Knowing you're here is gonna make me get back faster and move heaven and hell to do it."

"but-"

Langly silenced her by holding his finger to her lips, "There's no buts, I'm coming back."

Anderea rested her head on his chest, working on pushing the uneasy feeling she had out.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The three lone gunmen were gathering and packing equipment in their duffel bags. Each man was dressed in their own version of black poaching gear.

Frohike checked his watch, "We'd better get the lead out."

"Just a few more tests," Langly fiddled with the headsets.

Byers went over each piece of equipment categorising it to make sure they had everything. Yves did the same in her head. 

Anderea whistled when she came downstairs from her nap, which proved to be pointless from tossing and turning the whole time, "You guys sure look sexy in your black," she smiled and winked.

Byers blushed just slightly, "How was your nap?" he turned the attention away from himself. 

"Lonely," she pouted moving closer to Langly looking him up and down, "I do really like this," she held the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Yves cleared her throat as she stood, "We should get moving boys."

They picked up their bags as they walked to the door with Anderea following. 

"You be careful," she told them, stealing another kiss from Langly. 

Her and Jimmy watched as the VW van and Yves' silver sports car drove out the alley.

"Don't worry too much. They do this all the time," Jimmy assured her as he went though the door locking procedure. 

"Yeah," she couldn't help but feel nervous and even cold without them in the warehouse, "Ah, so, what do you do when they leave you here?"

He smiled his goofy grin, "Ever see that Tom Cruise movie where he's home alone and he dances in his underwear?"

Anderea giggled, "I'm not the "Risky Business" kind of girl," she was walking between the computer stations and noticed a dick on the table. 

Jimmy seemed confused, "Was that the movie? "Risky Business"?"

She was too interested in the disk to acknowledge his question, "Is this the disk Yves brought?"

He looked at it over her shoulder, "I think so."

She inserted it into the nearest computer, Langly's and sat on the stool. She scanned through the content, "I wish I paid attention earlier. I can't figure it out." She looked at him. 

He shrugged, "Don't look at me. I can barely check my email without making the computer freeze."

"Do you know anyone who can?"

He thought for a moment, "I think so. I'll be right back." He grabbed his car keys and left. 


	11. 11

Project Jupiter Part Eleven

"This counts as assault guy," a whiney voice came from the front door. 

"Do you ever not whine?" Jimmy's voice followed as he dragged the other man in by his ear. 

Anderea looked confused as Jimmy pushed the scrawny man onto the stool.

"This is Kimmy," he introduced, "And this is Anderea."

"So, you must be who deflowered our virgin prince," Kimmy pushed his glasses up his nose looking her up and down, "I figured you didn't exist."

"Well, here I am, in the flesh," she shrugged, trying to read this new person.

"I see that," he looked her up and down again, smiling, "Would you consider doing me the same favour?"

Anderea looked shocked and disgusted and Jimmy slapped Kimmy up side the head. 

"Ow, Watch it lurch!"

"You're just lucky we need you for something or I could really hurt you," Jimmy glared at him. 

The lanky nerd rubbed the back of his head, "What is it you NEED from me?"

"Can you decode this?" she pointed him to Langly's computer.

He cracked his knuckles, "Of course…..but what do I get for it?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I won't put you in the hospital," Jimmy supplied an answer. An empty threat, but Kimmy seemed to believe it. 

The nerd swallowed hard, "Okay." He sat at the computer and started working.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It had taken over an hour before Kimmy cracked it. 

"You're definitely not as good as Langly," she commented as she walked over to the computer. 

He scrunched up his face, "What is this anyhow?"

"Blue prints," she stated the obvious, "That's where the guys went."

"A military compound?!" Kimmy started to stand but Jimmy pushed him back down.

"We're still gonna need you," Anderea told him than turned to the other man, "Can you get a hold of Yves for me?"

"I think so…..why?"

"I've got a plan," she told him, "and we'll need her."

Jimmy nodded than dialled Yves' cell number. 

The van was parked behind a small cluster of trees. Yves had joined them from wherever she hide her car. The four of them sat in the back devising their strategies when Yves' cell interrupted. 

"Excuse me," she answered the ringing, "yes?"

__

"It's Jimmy."

"What is it?" she hatted having the three watching her. 

__

"Anderea said we need your help."

"With what?"

They leaned in a bit, in hopes to hear the caller.

__

"All she said was a plan…..will you come?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up without the goodbyes. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I must be going," she pushed open the van doors.

"Where are you going?" Byers leaned out the back.

"That was my emergency phone boys…..I'm sure you can deal without me." She crept back to her car.

Byers pulled the doors shut a little surprised by Yves exit, "Well, we'd better get to work than."

Langly searched through the duffel bags, "Where's the disk? I can't find it."

"Didn't you bring it?" Frohike's eyes blared.

"I was getting everything working Doohickey," Langly shot back.

The older man growled and clenched his fists.

Byers leaned between them, "We better think of a productive way out of this."

"Well I don't know what we can do, punkass probably didn't even copy it to the hard drive," Frohike snarled. 

"Listen you -," Langly stopped himself, "We're still gonna do this. We'll just go in blind."

Frohike and Byers' eyes bugged. 

"We're not leaving until we help Anderea," he took his stand.

"You're gonna get us killed," Frohike shook his head, "Let's go before I get smart."

The three managed to bypass the security into the main hall.

"If I was a record's room, where would I be?" Langly whispered receiving annoyed glares from the other two. 

"Just find it," Frohike pushed the lanky man forward.

"Maybe I can help you," a voice came from behind them, followed by a series of gun's clicking. 

The three men turned with their hands up. 

"Fletcher," Frohike was the first to identify him.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this," Morris Fletcher instructed his hired guns to move the Lone Gunmen into a room.

The room was bare, just two sliding doors. The guys were standing in the centre of the room.

"Can you tell me why you three are bothering me at work?" he was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Fletch, that's classified," Frohike smiled smugly. 

"You know guys, I really should have shot your freak asses last time I had the chance," Fletcher pulled his gun from its holster. "But I plan on fixing that this time," he aimed the gun at Langly, "Blondie, it's been swell."

The second door slid open and two more hired guns stepped through; one large and one the opposite. They had someone between them.

"What now?" Fletcher lowered his gun actually disappointed by the interruption. 

"We caught her poking around outside," they pushed the girl out in front of them.

"Anderea," the gunmen's mouths all dropped. 

"Ah, Beauty and the geeks," the G-man laughed at his own joke, but received no laughter in reply. "So, did you change your mind on me?" he smiled slyly as he looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest.

Anderea felt sick, "Err, if I wanted to be drooled on and panted on, I'd get a dog."

Fletcher's face fell.

"I'm sorry. That was an unfair comparison," she nodded, "For the dog."

Fletcher's face now hardened and he pointed his gun at her, "I really don't need another bitch, I am married to one." He fired twice.

"NOOOO!" Langly lunged forward, but Frohike and Byers held him back while trying to keep themselves back. "You fucking bastard!" tears were streaming down his face as Anderea's body hit the floor. 

"Aw, you're breaking my heart. Take her away," Fletcher instructed the two men who brought her in.

They picked her up, one by the feet the other by her arms, carrying her out the door they came in. The larger man was evidently stronger, lifting with ease. 

They returned almost as quickly as they had left. Looking completely unfazed by just witnessing a murder and carrying off the evidence.

"Dispose of them too," Fletcher ordered, he looked to the three, "I've wasted far too much time on you. Ta ta boys."

The two who had taken Anderea and a third escorted the gunmen into the same room where her body lay.

Langly let out a loud sob and fell to his knees next to her, "Derea."

"We can handle them," the larger man pulled out his gun as the third nodded and left.

"Never knew Goldielocks was such a crier," the scrawnier man laughed, "For me to keep this under wraps, it'll cost you. All your D&D secrets man."

Byers, Langly and Frohike turned to him, all with the same look of confusion on their faces.

He pulled out a retainer shaped voice changer out of his mouth, "Actually, you all owe me big time for this. I put my neck out on the line."

Frohike's eyes narrowed to look at the man, "Kimmy?"

"Were you expecting the Easter Bunny?"

Byers looked at the other man, "Jimmy?"

He removed his voice changer, "Right on Byers man."

"So…..Anderea," Langly's voice shook as he stared down at Anderea's _blood_ soaked shirt. 

Her eyes fluttered and she slowly moved to rub her head, "I must've passed out," she mumbled. 

Langly started to shake her gently, "Derea…..Derea."

She tried to sit up, but was shaky, "Awe I felt everyone of those." She lifted her shirt to feel the bullets in the bulletproof vest. 

"You'll be a little bruised, but otherwise fine," Yves made her presence known.

"Oh god," Langly let out a deep sigh and took Anderea in his arms, "Don't you ever die on me again. EVER!"

"Okay, I won't," she smiled a little, still feeling pain from where the bullets hit.

He kissed her full on the lips his remaining tears falling down his face.

"You'd better not," Frohike took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"We'd better get out of here," Yves peeked her head out the one door, checking the hall.

"But we didn't change the file," Byers pointed out, still obviously effected by the scene that played out: his eyes red and watery.

"I took the liberty while the theatrics took place," Yves explained, "It's all taken care of."

"Thank you," Anderea stood with the help of Langly and Frohike, "I couldn't have done this without you." She walked the few steps to hug the other woman, taking everyone by surprise. "Sorry about the ink," she pointed to the cat suit. 

Yves just smiled, rather shyly. 

"This was all your idea?" Langly asked of his proudly smiling mate.

"You've got a clever one on your hands here," Yves nodded, "I must emphasise our need to leave before it's not ink we're wearing."

"Right," Byers nodded and turned to Anderea, "Can you handle walking?"

"I think so."

"And if not, she's got me," Langly put his arm around her, "always."

The group made their passage through the compound. _Guards_ Jimmy and Kimmy were at either end to imitate them escorting them out of the compound. 

"Where can we drop you Spider Lady?" Langly asked as they piled into the van: Byers, Frohike and Kimmy in the front and Langly and Anderea in the back. 

"My car is just over there," Yves declined.

"Alright, hop in Jimbo," Frohike instructed.

"Ah, actually I'm going with Yves," Jimmy tore the latex of his face, "See ya at home."

"You kids behave," Anderea smiled as what was showing of Jimmy's face blushed as they left for her car.

"Can we get out of here? I've already been here longer than I want to be," Kimmy whined, peeling the latex off his own face, "Man this stuff is uncomfortable."

"But it's a vast improvement," Langly snickered, his arms still around Anderea.

Kimmy turned to glare at him, "Can I ask you something Chickie? Why are you with _him_?"

Her smile spread across her face and her blue eyes lit up, "Cause, smart is SO DAMN SEXY!"

THE END


End file.
